Día 5: Ayuda ciega
by Missclover
Summary: No sabía quien era el ciego en esa cita. /Este fanfic participa en la actividad "Mes NejiTenten"
Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

Este fanfic participa en la actividad _**"Mes NejiTenten"**_

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenencen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Tras todo un fin de semana de planificación y, sobretodo, de mucho convencimiento, Tenten Ama acordó en reunirse en una cafetería con aquél quien sería su cita de ese día. No estaba ni emocionada mucho menos curiosa, de hecho el querer estar en su cama con pijama o simplemente viendo cualquier programa que pasara en el televisor era más tentador que el conocer a un completo desconocido.

Al ritmo que daba sus pasos, calculaba que no tardaría ni cinco minutos en llegar al dichoso lugar del encuentro. El porqué estaba yendo a un sitio del cual no le interesaba y que se reuniría con un total extraño no era por voluntad propia, ella no tenía esa iniciativa. Bufó exasperada mientras miraba por enésima vez su reloj color celeste, faltaba poco para empezar su martirio.

 _Maldito Lee_ , ya ni sabía cuántas veces llevaba maldiciéndolo por involucrarla en esa cita de la cual ya quería largarse, que se jodiera el tal Hyūga con su café. Podía irse sin ningún problema, el chico ni le importaría menos; sin embargo, ella no era así. Hacer tal descaro de huir le daba remordimiento, sería una maldita cretina sin corazón, además capaz le agradaba, y posiblemente, llegaría a dar una segunda oportunidad de salir nuevamente con él.

— _Qué tonterías estoy pensando_ — rió para sí misma— Si es amigo de Lee.

Y es que no tenía nada de malo que ellos fueran amigos desde la infancia, pero si al final resultaba ser un tipo con la misma personalidad de él, entonces ahora sí debería preocuparse. No sabía si podía soportar a uno más con la intensa llama de la juventud en todo su ser, aguantar ver a dos hombres con el mismo atuendo de ropas ajustadas y colores llamativos; todo eso sería realmente insoportable.

Y raro.

Observó la fachada del pequeño local del cual desprendía aquel aroma característico a los granos de café, no podía echarse para atrás. Todo este asunto por Hinata Hyūga.

Persona que tampoco conocía; Tenten dio un respingo, debía hacer nota mental de no llevarse por las ocurrencias de Lee, y lo peor es que de todas sus ideas ésta era la peor. Ayudar a esa chica llamada Hinata a tener tiempo a solas para tener la oportunidad de acercarse a Naruto Uzumaki, otro amigo suyo con un rostro parecido a la de un zorro y cabello rubio con ojos azules.

De toda la información que había logrado procesar era que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero al parecer la joven era de personalidad tímida a tal extremo de tartamudear y de desmayarse, aunque no creía que eso fuera tan malo, cualquiera se emocionaría por tener esos momentos con el chico que te gustaba. Y entonces, aquí entraba el metiche de Lee, pues él con su lema del amor quería ayudar en que Hinata tuviera todo un día para poder demostrar su afecto hacia el rubio, quien era un total despistado e idiota.

 _¿Y qué narices tocaba en este asunto Neji Hyūga?_

Tenten entró por fin en aquella cafetería, buscando con la mirada un indicio de un joven solitario que estuviera en la espera de su visita, y lo halló, de espalda hacia ella, en la mesa hasta el fondo del sitio.

— El insoportable primo de Hinata— murmuró sin importarle que alguien la oyera expresarse mal de la gente. De todas las conversaciones que tenía con sus amigos del instituto donde se mencionaba al chico, ella simplemente podía opinar con algo, el tipo era un cretino, un machista de primera. Y ahora tenía que tolerarlo por todo un día.

Una de las meseras le ofrecía la bienvenida además de los lugares disponibles que tenían por el momento, con agradecimiento avanzó hacia el pasillo que la conducía a la mesa más retirada de la puerta principal de los clientes.

¿Cómo empezaría a hablarle? ¿O sería él quien empezara la plática? Ni siquiera pensó en preguntarle a Lee qué era lo que le gustaba a su amigo, o el por qué el chico que supuestamente era un sobreprotector con sus primas había optado por tener un día libre con una desconocida. Miró su reflejo rápidamente en uno de los ventanales que tenía a su derecha, y otra duda rondó por su mente, si él se desilusionaba con su apariencia de una simple blusa color rosa palo con unos jeans, incluyendo su peinado de toda la vida, ¿qué haría?

Apretó su mano en un puño, pues si le ocurría decir un comentario inapropiado hacia su persona le haría razonar -con o sin golpes- que no todas las chicas eran fanáticas de las faldas y maquillaje extravagante; aparte ¿quién le aseguraba que el tipo fuera todo un adonis?

Seguramente sería como cualquier chico de su edad, uno normal sin gracia; aunque ella se conocía tan bien que no le importaría su físico, pero por si las dudas, si él se atreviera a juzgarla entonces tomaría todo a su favor para humillarlo con su seguramente problema de acné, dientes chuecos, con ojeras o…

— Ceguera…— sentía su boca abierta de la impresión, y de sus mejillas calientes por la vergüenza de decirlo en voz alta.

¿Es que Lee se tomaba todo tan literal con eso de cita a _ciegas_?

Ver aquellos ojos blancos le hizo detenerse mentalmente, si bien, el chico llamado Neji Hyūga era muy guapo, más de lo que se imaginaba. A sus dieciséis años no tenía idea de que hubiera hombres como aquél que tenía a poca distancia.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí parada? — incluso su voz era atrayente.

— ¿Eh? — algo andaba mal, y por fin se dio cuenta del asunto.

— ¿Eres sorda? — no se equivocaba, su voz sí era perfecta para él.

— ¿No eres ciego? — respondió automáticamente sin medir sus palabras.

El silencio se hizo presente rodeándolos, hasta que ella estalló en carcajadas por su equivocación. No llevaba ni cinco minutos y con eso era suficiente para que se acabara el momento mágico del encuentro. Había fallado en el plan de conquista para aquella chica proveniente de una familia adinerada que tan sólo quería un poco de libertad para poder declarársele a uno de los chicos más ingenuos e idiota que pudo haber conocido.

No sólo sería odiada por ella sino también por su primo, quien no dejaba de mirarla mientras la veía sentarse sin ninguna invitación por su parte. Qué más daba, si Neji quería largarse de ahí que lo hiciera sin inconveniente, no se iba a entristecer porque el chico guapo la abandonara a tan poco tiempo de conocerse.

Sin embargo, después de calmarse otra vez quedaba sin habla, pues el Hyūga no se había ido como pensaba, él seguía a su lado observándola con más detalle. Esos ojos blancos no perdían ningún movimiento.

Sus ojos eran los más preciosos que había visto en lo que llevaba de vida y razón.

Rápidamente dio una disculpa sincera por ese error, y para no caer en el incómodo momento decidió iniciar con unas cuantas preguntas, algunas anécdotas cortas sin nada especial pero sí lo suficiente para que él pudiera prestarle atención o responderle.

Sin darse cuenta, ya llevaban más de una hora platicando, hizo levemente una mueca, el Hyūga no le desagradaba (aún no) como creía, pero intuía que él pronto finalizaría aquella salida de desconocidos. Quería hacer cualquier otra actividad que los alejara del aroma amargo de los granos oscuros molidos que servían en tazas de porcelana, se adormilaba con la temperatura del lugar, pero descartó rápidamente la opción de marcharse ya que podía ver que Neji seguía tan tranquilo con la misma postura tal cual estatua como si nada le afectara.

— Salgamos.

— ¿Eh?— y de repente le vio pidiendo la cuenta a uno de los meseros que se encontraban limpiando cerca de ellos.

¿Qué podía hacer? Aún con la poca participación de Neji -que aparte de confundirlo de ciego también pudo fácilmente de decirle mudo-, ella de repente no quería irse. Pensó que su arrepentimiento era para ganar más tiempo y seguir con el propósito de ayudar a una extraña con sus sentimientos, sin embargo, era algo más allá de lo que razonaba.

Otra vez con alucinaciones, si apenas lo conocía como para poder sentir algo único. Aún así, había algo en él que le atraía.

— No pienses mal, no dejaré que Hinata-sama desaproveche su oportunidad con Uzumaki— Omitió un gritillo de sorpresa, ¿qué tanto sabía Neji de eso?— Lee nunca se calla ni para un secreto— Tenten seguía con la impresión.

Seguían sentados esperando la presencia del empleado con el papel de la suma a pagar. Parecía una idiota, todo ese tiempo y él ya lo sabía burlándose a cada segundo de ella. Se hubiera ahorrado el espectáculo de hacer el ridículo. Mataría a Lee sin dudar.

— No es difícil adivinar que ese idiota te arrastró en esto, Ama— Tenten enarcó una ceja, no le gustaba que la trataran con tanta formalidad— Debo decir que al fin he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte.

— ¿U-uh? — ni palabras coherentes lograba formar.

— Te lo dije, Lee es un idiota hablador— ahora ella parecía la muda, pero no le importaba quería saber más acerca del por qué Neji estaba interesado en conocerla. Pero él no dijo nada más, dejando con más duda a la castaña.

Desistió en cuestionarlo al verlo sonreír levemente. Él sabía más de ella de lo que se imaginaba.

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo para salir de la cafetería, Tenten observó una vez más su reloj, apenas el día comenzaba y con ello la segunda parte de su cita.

— Espera… si sabías lo de tu prima—, hizo una pausa hasta que comprobó que el chico delante de ella la escuchaba— ¿Qué excusa te dijo Lee para que salieras conmigo?

—Que estabas desesperada por conocerme.

Y sin más, Neji siguió caminando, mientras Tenten seguía exaltada por tanta información en un segundo. Se lo cobraría muy caro a Lee por ello, aunque tal vez, primero le agradecería.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Una nueva historia de esta linda pareja, un nuevo fic para este mes especial.

Éste es el fanfic número 5 de esta actividad con el tema de Cita a Ciegas.

Me da mucho gusto estar aquí dando un cachito de imaginación, sobretodo me alegro de ser parte de la Secta.

Espero que les haya gustado, y todavía se viene más ;)

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
